Being a Hero is Harder Than It Looks
by inherhair
Summary: When Anna, Sara, and Maddy accidentally vaporize their music teacher, things get wacky. Really wacky. Watch, or read, as they go to the mythical Camp Half-Blood, get claimed, and smack trees! ( No, really!) Have fun! ( Rated T for blood and fighting). AU where Leo was already at camp before Hera's whole fiasco.
1. Chapter 1

A loud buzzing of students shuffled here and there. Sara pushed through the mess and to her locker. Yanking her locker door open, she quickly threw in her books before her best friend, Anna, popped up out of nowhere. She always seemed to do that.

"I have the perfect poem today!" Anna chirped.

She was always so hyper, due to her ADHD. Sara rolled her eyes as she snatched Anna's notebook, it was probably just another poem about the ocean. Anna seemed to be able to write close to a billion. Sara laughed, taking Anna's small notebook and reading the short, free-versed lines. Sure enough, the ocean was a main character.

Take me to the ocean,

Where the sun shines bright,

take me to the ocean,

Where the moon's luminescent at night.

Take me to the ocean,

where the fish say hello,

take me to the ocean,

Where the people always glow.

Take me to the ocean,

let me play in the sand,

Take me to the ocean,

Where it's never bland.

Geez. This was one of the weirder ones,and it had the ever present ocean. Lately, they had been getting weirder though, even for Anna. Fish talking?

_Anna, Sara thought, needs some help_. Sara looked over her shoulder, thinking someone was watching them, but nothing was there. Maybe Sara needed help. She shook the feeling off and tapped Anna.

" Lets go."

What Sara didn't notice was the teacher staring at them from the end of the hall, clucking her tounge now and then. Those half-bloods were on to her, and she needed to act fast.

* * *

Anna and Sara were walking down the hall to the lunchroom when Anna spoke up.

" Have you noticed how Mrs. Chesser has been acting weird?" Sara didn't have Mrs. Chesser, because she taught choir and Sara was in orchestra. " Er... Not really."

Anna went on to describe how odd the teacher had been acting, like hating Anna. Anna was an amazing singer, so the change in moods didn't make sense. Sara was still turning this theory over in her head as they sat down at their lunch table. Soon their friend Maddy showed up, and slammed her lunchbox onto the table. She smiled and looked up at the two girls.

" Hey guys! I-"

Before either one of the girls could reply, Mrs. Chesser whizzed toward them and cracked a smile. Sara wasn't sure, but she could've sworn she had seen blood drops rain down from her now pointy teeth. Swallowing, she reached into her pocket (although unsure of why, what was a magical sword about to pop out?)

Before she could even think,A DARN MAGICAL SWORD POPPED OUT WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT. After a hard slash across Mrs. Chesser's body, she had evaporated into sand. Sara stood in awe with Anna and Maddy. None of the other kids had even moved, like this was a normal every day occurrence, like it was normal to kill music teachers with swords.

" Uh, Anna?" Their friend Julius had walked up to the table on his ever present crutches. Anna looked up and smiled. Julius was her best friend besides Sara.

" Oh hey Julius. Mrs. Chesser just exploded, and Sara has a bronze sword. What's up?"

Gotta love Anna's dark humor, Sara thought. Julius was pale and biting on the metal end of a pencil, a nervous habit.

" You three need to come with me."

**Dun-dun-dun! Hey all, its inherhair, or Jupiter, my new pen name! Thank you kind stranger for reading this tory! It is a Percy Jackson, so yeah. This beauty was collaborated with Sara, a good friend. Wave Sara! * Sara waves* Okie dokey, keep reading!**

**- Jupiter**


	2. Chapter 2

Sara had a bad feeling. Her eyes were blurring, and she wasn't sure what was happening. She had to stumble to keep up with Julius. Sara had put back her sword, but the weight of the small pin in her front pocket was heavy even when it had shrunk. It had been a present from her out-of-the-picture father. She had never met the man, but her Mom's eyes got misty when Sara asked her about him.

Now that Julius was here she could feel herself become alarmed. had he seen that thing Sara did with the sword? If so, had everyone else, too? This was not going to end well, Sara thought as she trudged to where ever Julius was leading them. They walked out of school and into a van imprinted with DELPHI'S STRAWBERRIES, LONG ISLAND SOUND.

" Uh, Julius? Where are we going?" Maddy asked tentatively. He turned around and sighed, like this had happened before. "

Somewhere safe." When the trio reached the car, a driver was already in the seat. " oh, that's Argus. " Julius said absent minded, as he was fumbling for something in his pocket.

" Thank Hera!" He pulled out a golden coin and a prism. Julius them made a mist rainbow and threw the coin in. Expecting it to go through, Sara was surprised when the coin dissolved into the rainbow. " Show me Annabeth Chase at Camp Half-Blood!" Soon a girls face appeared.

" Hey Julius. What do you need?" she said. By now, Sara was thoroughly confused. Who was this girl?

" I have three possible half bloods, and one of them may be big three material. Can you bring the chariot? " Julius told the girl, Annabeth.

" Sure. Where are you?" 'Annabeth' asked.

in Dublin Ohio." Julius replied. They exchanged more words, then Julius sliced his hand through the mist, and the girl disappeared. He turned to Anna and the others.

" Annabeth will be here soon," he said. Turning to Maddy, he asked " do you have both of your parents?" Maddy looked uncomfortable, and Julius's features softened.

" I'm sorry to ask, but this is important." Maddy looked at Anna, and when Anna nodded she spoke.  
" I was adopted." He nodded, then pointed to Sara.  
Sara, being observant, said "Just me and my mom."  
Lastly Anna piped up and shrugged. " Dad skipped town after I was born." she said with a shrug, like it didn't matter.  
" Excellent! Grover's methods are working awesomely!" What? That made no sense, but Sara decided to roll with it. She was basically out of it anyway, what else could surprise her? " Where are we going?" Sara asked Julius, not bothering to even step a centimeter towards the van.  
"Sara, come on, we have to go." Anna said. Nothing mattered, and Sara still wouldn't move. Sara shook her head, " I'm not leaving just like this, why did I find a sword in my pocket, and why did Mrs. Chesser evaporate?" she was getting frustrated, something that had always interfered with her ADHD. Much like Maddy and Anna, they all had ADHD and dyslexia.  
" We need to go, now." Julius said quietly. Sara looked up to her friends, who were already seated inside the van. "you don't want to get into another monster attack, do you?" Maddy asked her, always the logical one. With a final sigh, Sara climbed into the van.

* * *

" We'll meet Annabeth somewhere quiet." Julius spoke from up front. " She'll probably be somewhere deserted. Edges of town, park... do you guys know of any places like that?" Maddy answered, and Julius prattled on, but Sara wasn't paying him any mind. Unlike Anna and Maddy, who kept asking questions here and there, Sara sat quietly in the back. her sword was out in her hands, and she was examining it carefully. bronze metal glinted light into the dark van. Sara let go of a breath she had held, they were going to fine. Just fine.

If only Sara knew how wrong she was.

* * *

**Ooh, chapter dos! This is soooo fun, and I hope people will read this! this is after the Titan war, so yay! PARTY ON THE INTERNET!**

**PEACE OUT,**

**- Jupiter**


	3. Chapter 3

** ANNA**

Argus pulled into a park shrouded by trees. Anna liked the aura of mystery that enveloped the park. They got out of the van and sat on the rusty swings.  
" What do you think will happen, Anna?" Maddy asked quietly.  
Anna looked over and noticed her friend was shaking.  
" I know Julius, trust him. He'll take us somewhere safe. Don't worry." she said, and put her arm around Maddy's shoulder.  
Soon a golden chariot appeared in the sky, pulled by a black horse with wings. Wait, wings? Ok, Anna thought. I'm hallucinating. But as the horse thing came closer, Anna noticed what it was.  
" That's a Pegasus !" Maddy exclaimed, pointing into the sky. Some how, Anna knew this already. She would have pondered this further, but the chariot hit the ground hard and a person jumped out. She had blonde hair and looked their age. The girl smiled at them, but when she looked behind them she frowned.  
" Get in the chariot! That emposmi must have had a friend and-" she paled. " Holy Hera, Julius it's the Minotaur." Anna looked behind her and saw what the girl was so afraid of. A giant furball, only in white underwear. Large horns protruded from the head, and it looked angry. Seeing this beast made her furious. How dare it try and attack her friends. Her vision turned red.  
" Sara, give me your sword," she said deathly calm. Sara, looking terrified guickly handed her the dangerous weapon. " Get safe. I've got this ugly." Anna said, then she turned and ran toward the Minotaur.

Thinking quickly, Anna dodged through the hairy legs. She vaguely heard people yelling, but she didn't care.

_You hurt my friends, she thought, I am going to break you_.

She slashed at the legs, then quickly realized she had to get higher ground. Anna nimbly climbed up a tree and jumped onto the Minotaur's back. Now she was clinging to its neck. The beast jumped, and at the same time Anna slashed the sword, cutting off one horn. It clattered to the ground and the Minotaur bellowed with rage. He swung his arm, and sent Anna flying into a nearby tree. Dazed and in pain, she clamered unsteadily to her feet. In a last ditch effort Anna threw her sword at it, right at its furry rib cage. When the Minotaur burst into dust, she smiled and turned back to her friends. Anna gave a thumbs up and promptly passed out on the ground.

**SARA**

"Statistically speaking, this is not a good idea-" Maddy yelled as Anna charged.  
Sara had never seen Anna act this angry before, and it freaked her out. Now all Sara could do was watch. Anna charged quickly at impressive speeds, even something Sara and maddy had never seen her do before. She had known Anna was fast, but this was inhuman.  
" I was thinking either Apollo or Athena, maybe even Poseidon." Julius chatted behind with Annabeth while she tried to get the chariot back in shape. Annabeth looked up briefly before meeting Sara's eyes.  
" Why are these monsters chasing us?" she asked, switching back and forth between Anna and Annabeth.  
"You're demigods, but you'll be fine." Annabeth replied. Sara got irked. Her best friend was in a life or death battle with a monster from hell, and it was going to be fine? " Everyone says that! but you know what-"  
"SARA!" Maddys' voice cut through Annabeth and Sara's little war. A few feet ahead if them lay a collapsed Anna.

Oh god.

* * *

**Yay, cliffhanger! I had fun writing this one. Oh, the switching p.o.v. s are just because this used to be a RolePlay, but I put it on fanfiction. WHOOWHOOP!**

**Toodles,**

**- Jupiter**


	4. Chapter 4

Anna woke up in Hogwarts. Well, it looked like the Hogwarts infirmary, but whatever. She sat up and groaned. Anna touched her head and winced. It was still painfull from when she slammed against the tree.  
" Still sore, eh?" said a voice from the corner. Anna jumped, and was instantly on alert. Her years in the foster system had taught her that much. She relaxed when Julius walked up with a box in his hands.  
" Man, I just had the craziest dream..." she trailed off, but stopped when her stomach rumbled. Was your stomach supposed to feel like that? She noticed the drink laying on the table next to the bed.  
" Can I have this?" Anna asked. Julius smirked and grabbed it for her. She wrapped her fingers around the glass and took a sip.  
In short, it was the best thing she'd ever drank in her entire 16 years of existence. Her limbs filled with strength, and she suddenly felt like having another go with Sara's sword. The drink was an explosion in her mouth, with accents of sweet tarts, Popsicles in the summer sun, and citrus. It reminded Anna of times with her friends. She drank until the glass was drained of liquid.  
" What was that?" she asked Julius, her voice full of wonder. " Nectar of the gods. Can you walk? I need to take you to see Chiron." Julius said, sounding nervous about something.  
" Yeah, I think so," Anna answered as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She would have fallen if Julius had not caught her.  
" Woah girl, take it easy." He chided. They walked out of the room and onto a deck that wrapped around the blue walls of the building. Soon Anna saw a familiar man in a wheel chair playing cards with a creepy looking man.  
" Mr. Briggs?" She asked. He had been her second favorite teacher in school. What was he doing here?  
" Ah Anna, come sit." He said beconing with his hand. Once she had settled herself, he spoke. " What do you know about the Greek gods?"

* * *

Anna was freaking out. Her dad was a god? She had just thought he was a arrogant couch-butt, pardon her french, who left her at the mercy of the foster system, but he had a REASON?  
Julius had said they would get claimed soon, but Anna wasn't too sure. She was used to being forgotten. Anna kinda wished she could be a Athena kid, but her mom was mortal. Her foster mom had told her that, quote on quote, " She just didn't want you, sweetie. Too bad! " That made Anna feel like just a bunch of unicorns had hugged her. _NOT_.  
As they walked to the campfire, Anna fingered the horn she was holding. Julius said she killed the Minotaur, and that this was one of the horns. That made her head spin. She, Anna Prior, took down a _minotaur_? There was something wrong with that statement.

Anna sat down with the Hermes cabin at campfire feeling very isolated. Everyone was staring and pointing at her. Apparently only one other guy had killed the Minotaur, and he was the greatest hero of his time. Go figure. She was just some scrawny 16 year old with ADHD and dyslexia. She never fit in. Sure she had good friends, but she was the weird kid with anger issues. She was the freak.  
Anna noticed Sara laughing with the Hermes cabin. She fit in. Even Maddy was talking to Annabeth, and they were engaged in some sort of discussion that included animated hand gestures. The boy next to Annabeth kept staring at the horn in her lap, and it was freaking Anna out. She was just about to give him a lesson on manners when Chiron trotted up.  
" Hello, and good evening! We have three new campers," Chiron said as he motioned to Sara, Maddy and Anna. They stood up as he introduced them. " this is Sara Everdeen!" Everyone clapped, and suddenly a image of a caduceus appeared over her head. " All hail Sara, daughter of Hermes, god of travelers, thieves, and **( I don't know what else)**. " The Hermes cabin hooted and hollered for their new sibling.

" We also have Maddy Diggory, daughter of Athena," Chiron continued.  
Oh. That's why Annabeth and Maddy were talking.  
" And Anna Prior, undetermined. "  
There were mutters and whispers, which just made Anna feel more out of place.  
" WOOHOO YEAH UNDERTERMINED!" screamed a voice from the crowd. A curly haired boy from the Hephaestus cabin stood up as laughter echoed around the campfire. He must be pretty popular. " Leo Valdez, at your service." He bowed and tipped a imaginary hat. Chiron clapped for order, and the Leo boy sat down.  
" Settle down, settle down. Tonight, the Apollo cabin will lead sing along with- " he froze.  
Now Anna felt self conscious. Why was everyone staring at her? Chiron cleared his voice, and spoke shakily, " All hail Anna Prior, daughter of Poseidon, god of the seas, bringer of horses, the earth shaker. "

* * *

**HOLY CANNOLI, SHE"S A BIG THREE KID! * le gasp* sorry, but it had to happen. The last names of our characters are from different books, because these are real people, and they don't want any stalkers. Sorry! Also, I am making one disclaimer for this story.**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON HOW EVER MUCH I BEG RICK RIORDAN**

**Me: Pretty please?**

**Rick: No. Now let me write the Blood of Olympus in peace!**

**Me: What ever you wish, master!**

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE NAMES EVERDEEN**

**Me: awwww!**

**Diggory,**

**Me: come on, can't I get at least one?**

**Every author ever: NO! GO AWAY!**

**or Prior**

**Me: your all mean. You keep killing my favorite characters!**

**John Green: Am I supposed to care?**

**Me: * sobs* no, sir.**

**John Green: Ok, Bye!**

**Me: *still sobbing***

**Sorry for long authors note, but yeah.**

**Still Sobbing,**

**- Jupiter**


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody moved, not even an inch. Anna was nearing full-out panic mode now. Everyone was staring at her, and the boy beside Annabeth had his mouth agape and his eyes were bulging.  
She wanted to run. Anna felt tears brimming in her eyes. Was this her fault? Did she decide, _oh, I'm gonna be Poseidon's kid, just to be looked at. It will be fun!  
_Nooooo.. But hey, she was always getting blamed for things out of her control.  
Her foster mom blamed her for being born for crying out loud. Well, her old foster mom. Anna had run after that. That's why she was in a foster home anyway, always running. And that's what she was doing now. Running from the stares, the whispers. She just couldn't take it.

She stumbled into a forest and sat down. Anna started thinking, and that's when she got angry. Anger boiling, she grabbed the stupid horn and slammed it into the closest tree. Over and over, releasing the raw rage burning inside her. Her friends didn't know. Nobody knew. Anna didn't want to think she was a rage monster.

_That, _she thought_, would be very, very, very, bad._

She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder .  
" Hey, it's ok. the voice said. " Please don't hurt Leo."  
She turned around and saw the boy with the imaginary hat. All her rage left her, and in an instant she slumped to the ground, and put her head in her hands. They were shaking. He was still looking at her.

" You know, usually when people get mad they try to beat up people, " Leo said. "Not trees."  
Anna snorted. His humor had helped her relax a little.  
" You know, when people try to be funny, " Anna joked, mocking his tone, " They don't anger people who beat up trees."  
He laughed. He had the nerve to _laugh_.  
" So..." Leo started, " Whats your story? "  
Anna was confused. Her story? Well...

" I was raised in various foster homes. " Anna began. " I was never excepted, or i was bullied, or something so I ran. Eight times. Finally, the police got a hold of me somewhere in Ohio. I stayed there until my friends and I got attacked by the Minotaur, and so we went to Camp Half-Blood. Now I'm here, I guess." she finished, and Leo's mouth was wide open.  
" You went to that many foster homes?" he asked, in awe. " I thought I was the only one with that many 'round my belt."

" Nope!" Anna replied cheekily. " You're not so special any more, Valdaz, are you?" She shoved his shoulder playfully.

Leo looked up. " As much fun as this was, we need to go back. " he said. " Can I walk you back to your cabin? You don't know where it is."  
Anna realized he was right.

* * *

They had arrived back at the Poseidon cabin. Anna opened the door, but turned around quickly. She ran up to a stunned Leo and gave him a hug, and what he thought was a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
" Thanks for everything." she said as she turned on her heel into the cabin.  
Leo simply stood there and rubbed his cheek like an idiot.  
" Gods, " he murmured, mostly to himself. " Crazy Poseidon kids..." A naiad came up and spit on him.  
" Sorry! " Leo said as he ran back to the Hephaestus cabin.

* * *

There was a boy in her cabin.

" Er, hey," the boy said. " I'm Percy."  
Anna's stomach dropped. Of course, her freaking brother was the_ freaking hero of freaking Olympus._  
" Hi, " she said, uncomfortable. " I'm Anna."  
They shook hands. Percy stepped back, and looked at Anna's batted Minotaur horn.  
" So the Minotaur, huh? " Anna shrugged, she hadn't really grasped that part of yet. " What happened to the horn?" He asked pointing to a particularly large dent.  
" I may or may not have slammed it into a tree." she said, very embarrassed.  
Percy looked surprised.  
" You must be pretty resourceful to get out of the forest on your own," Percy stated. Anna shifted.  
" Uh, Leo found me and helped me get out." she said, unsure of the way this conversation was going.  
Percy laughed. " I bet he just made jokes, right? "  
" Actually, he was very sincere. " Anna said. She felt the need to defend Leo.  
Percy shrugged. " Well, you can have any bed you want cause, as you can tell, there are not many Poseidon kids."  
Anna wasn't sure what to say, so she just nodded. She set the Minotaur horn on the table, and got into bed. Thoughts of curly-haired boys encircled her dreams that night.

* * *

**OOh, ROMANCE! To all caleo shippers: I'm sorry, as you can tell, no caleo in this ****fic. He never went to Ogygia ( spelling?) . Also, to amend my last AN, this is after giant war, cuz Leo HAD to be in this!**

**Audios,**

**-Jupiter**


	6. Chapter 6

Anna woke up refreshed and hungry. Defiantly hungry. She padded along the well-worn path to the dining pavilion with Percy. As they walked in, people were still staring. Percy noticed her discomfort.  
" These guys are good people," he said. " they've just never seen a daughter of Poseidon."  
As they sat down, Leo waved at Anna and winked. Upon this action, Anna's treacherous cheeks flushed a bright pink. Percy noticed and smirked.  
"So there is someone on Team Leo? " he asked, his voice full of mirth.  
Anna blushed further, now a crimson red. " Shut up, " she said and elbowed her kelp-headed brother.

Suddenly plates appeared in front of them. Anna's stomach growled in anticipation, but no food was there. Percy must have seen her forlorn look, because he said " Watch and learn, little sis."  
The epitome of concentration appeared on his face. Instantly, almost if by magic, blue pancakes appeared on his plate, and his then empty glass morphed into a can of coke, _blue_ coke.  
Anna early turned to her own plate, and focused her scattered thoughts on waffles. _Blue_ waffles.

Almost instantaneously, Anna's said, or thought wish, was on her plate. She grabbed a fork and was about to chow down when Percy nudged her.

" We gotta sacrifice some to the gods." he said.  
" Why should they get it? Its _my _food!" she whispered back. It was hers, after all.  
" They like the smell, " Percy said. " Come on!"  
Anna grunted, but her protests stopped. That comment had weirder her out. _They liked the smell?_  
Oh well. It's the gods, she thought. You can't just say, " Nope! It's my food!" Suddenly, thoughts of her playing tug-a-war with Zeus filled her head. She giggled, and Percy looked at her incredulously, and she put her hand over her mouth and walked over to the brazier in the center of the dining pavilion._  
_

_For __Poseidon_, she thought. _ Hope you like waffles!_

" Hey guys!" a red-head had walked up to their table. She hugged Percy, and looked at Anna.  
" Hi, I'm Rachel. you must be Anna."  
Anna was confused. How had Rachel known who she was? Percy must have noticed Anna 's face, because he stage-whispered " she's the oracle. tells prophecies and junk." Anna nodded. She was about to ask another question when Rachel's eyes glowed green. Some people just have known what was happening, because they quickly situated Rachel in a three-legged stool, seemingly out of thin air .

"COME NOW, DAUGHTER OF THE SEA

TRAVEL TO THE EDGE OF POWER, SO TO SPEAK  
THE SON OF FIRE WILL LIGHT THE WAY  
AND WISDOM DAUGHTER WILL HAVE HER SAY  
DAUGHTER OF THIEVES WILL NEVER SUCCEED  
UNLESS SHE LETS THE OCEAN LEAD  
DEFEAT THE MONSTER OF YOUR OWN  
OR YOU WILL NEVER RETURN HOME"  
Then Rachel passed out.

Oh gods. Percy had told Anna about this. This was a prophecy. A prophecy for her.

* * *

**SARA **

The first night in the Hermes cabin was extremely fun. Sara felt the safest she had ever felt there, and she fit so perfectly. right after she was claimed, Anna had turned around and ran out, and was quickly followed by Leo. Sara knew they would be a good couple, always joking around. Maddy had gone with Annabeth for a little tour. Sara wasn't worried about anna, though. She would do this sometimes, and Sara knew the best thing to do was wait it out.

Most demigods split, for it was only nine and curfew was at eleven. as she walked to her new cabin with a couple different demigods from other cabins, Sara met a bunch of new people.

Dylan, from her cabin, had her arm sliced off all the way from the wrist down during the giant war. Charlie and Lilly were two helpless romantics who made her laugh and blush at how cute and ironic they were. hunter, from the Apollo, was a complete jackass from beginning to end (excuse my french) but rounded the group with his leading and funny ways. and lastly, the had Francisco, son of Nike, who looked too much like a nerd and tried to hard (but he was a son of Nike, give him credit).

Sara met so many other people in her cabin, and felt even more at home when Alex (a girl from her cabin) happily gave her bunk. The Hermes cabin wasn't crowded, but at the same time, when Dylan, Alex, and Connor Stoll all sat down by her and told her what had happened in the years before Percy Jackson had come, she felt claustrophobic sitting on her bed.

Most of the time, while she was in her cabin and talking with her new siblings, Sara worried about her friends and even her other friends and family back home. What was Anna doing? Had Maddy made it back to her cabin? Was her mom searching for her? or was she too busy with work now? She soon gave up on thinking and got up, deciding to sit in the grass for a bit. The rest of her cabin was surely asleep, but she needed some air.

With a pop, besides her a man in a suit and, well, what looked to two snakes on a staff sat. Sara reached for her sword before realizing her pin was in her jeans. Although she was thankful for the pajama bottoms Dylan had lent her, she needed her sword now.  
" Whoa there!" the man held up his hands in surrender. " Are you seriously going to fight your own dad?" This was her dad?

Sara could put the pieces together now. He looked like he might be her dad. the suit, similar to her mother's that she always wore, and the same blonde hair she had. He also had the "elf smile", as Anna had dubbed Sara wearing on numerous pranks.  
" What's going on? I-I mean, dad, why am I here?" she asked. " Why didn't you ever come to get me and mom?" Sara's voice rose higher and higher with each question.

"i can't stay here for long love, I'm sorry. I must tell you this, though: be careful on your quest." her dad said. " You'll be led by Anna Prior, but other than that, I can't tell you much. good luck on your sword fighting. I love you," with a last glance, Hermes popped back away again.

Sara couldn't believe this. She gets claimed, meets her dad, and what else? After two minutes, he's gone again. Sitting on the edge of the forest behind the cabin, she sighed.

* * *

Tuesday. Ugh.

Sara woke up with a stiff neck, her eyes adjusted to the new room before she blinked a few times. shortly, although, she realized that this was the Hermes cabin. besides her, Alex and Dylan were just getting up. she yawned before asking, "What time is it?"  
Someone from the cabin answered her. " About eight, we better get to the pavilion, Chiron will want to talk about the quest."

As the walked to breakfast, Sara began questioning her cabin mates about quests. the answers weren't all too perky, and not soon after arriving she realized she didn't have much of an appetite. She noticed her friends walking to the Big House. Sara decided to follow them, as they were likely going to see Chiron.

"We're off to see the centaur, the wonderful centaur of... "  
Camp Half-Blood?" She heard Percy and Anna talking/singing.  
" Yeah!" They laughed, and kept on singing other verses.  
Sara sighed. Now, instead of one Anna, there were too!

* * *

**Sorry the ending sucked, this was a LOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG chapter. Hope you liked it!**

**As always,**

**- Jupiter**


	7. New Schedule!

**Hi All! **

**I am trying to create a schedule, so I will update every friday, and more in-between if I find the time. New chapter is already in the works, so yay! **

**See y'all tomorrow,**

**- Jupiter**


	8. Chapter 8

Sara had grabbed the hilt of her sword only a millisecond after Rachel had begun her little greek-seizure. Her older brother, Connor, stopped her before she could jump in and slice Rachel's head off. Beside Sara, Dylan tugged at her sleeve and whispered as the rest of camp listened to the redhead,  
"she's telling a prophecy," Dylan said, " Chill out."  
Sara nodded, but much like the most of the feelings she'd had about camp and all the greek things, such as quests, she was worried about everything happening too fast. From what Sara had heard from other demigods, quest happened only every once a century or so, all except for Percy. That poor guy had bad luck like a zebra had stripes. Sara was mad yet a little excited at the same time.

_Imagine that daughter of thieves part being about her,_ she thought. Sara listened carefully as Rachel finished and the Apollo kids took her away, allowing Chiron to assist her later and help her go into the Big House. Percy and Anna were soon following not far behind, Anna looking as paler then what Sara thought was healthy.

* * *

ANNA WAS FREAKING OUT.

So far, the only kids who had a quest were ' The Trio", as the people at camp had dubbed Annabeth, Maddy's sister, Grover, a satyr and Lord of the Wild, and Percy, her awesome brother. They had a lot more in come than Anna had originally thought. They both had crappy guardians at one point, Percy's being Smelly Gabe, Anna's being the crap foster homes. They both loved blue food, and they both passed out a lot.

Anna really did not want to go on a quest. She had zip training, and she didn't even have a sword! Percy had his arm around his little sister's shoulder as he told Anna about his first quest. Anna was amazed at how selfless her brother was. She didn't even measure up to Percy at all. That was depressing. They had just reached the Big House when Leo ran up, huffing and puffing.  
" Hey guys!" he said. " Someone call for a son of fire?"

Anna laughed, and Percy nudged her waist with his hip, and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively. Oh gods, Anna thought as she blushed a bright red. Leo noticed.  
He chuckled and whispered, " Team Leo is pretty great, isn't it? "  
Anna punched him in the shoulder, and whispered back.  
" Yeah, but Team Anna is _way better." _she said._ "_ I mean, I get awesome fish powers. Beat that, Fire Boy."  
Leo smirked. " You have begun your journey on the path of awesome, young Jedi, " Leo said in a Yoda voice. " Soon, you may be able to lead the Star Fleet. "  
Anna looked at him.  
" Um, Leo, " Anna said, trying to get control of her laughter. " I don't think that's right. "  
Leo mocked sadness for a minute, then his whole face lit up with a devilish grin. " Well, when you're Leo, you can do anything. "  
Anna was not amused. " Yeah right. " she said. " Good luck with that. "  
Leo smiled, and threw Anna over his shoulder quicker than anything she'd ever seen. " You don't need much luck when you're freaking Leo Valdez. "

He then ran up the hill with Anna full-out laughing, and Percy trailing behind, an amused expression on his face, with a little fear.  
" Gods, " he said, shaking his head. " Aphrodite really has it in for you two."

* * *

" Demigods, " Chiron said. " We now have a new prophecy, am I correct?"

Anna looked around. They were seated around a Ping Pong table, they being Sara, Maddy, all the camp councilors, and Anna. Cheeze Wiz and crackers covered the table. Most of the demigods, ( A.K.A Clarrise ) were sitting idly, and the said demigod was polishing Maimer, ( or " Lamer", as Percy had called it. )

Anna noticed they were all staring at her, expectantly... Oh.

Anna cleared her throat. "Yes, Chiron."  
Clarrise scowled. "No, duh, Kelp Head." she snorted. "Tell what it says."  
Some councilors snickered, but Anna was determined not to make a fool out of herself. " It said: Come now, only daughter of the sea- "  
"That most likely means you, Anna," Maddy said as she pushed up her glasses.  
Anna continued. " To lead a team of more than three." she said. The demigods were confused. More than three? " The son of fire shall light the way, and Wisdom's daughter: do not delay, for if you do all lives will pay. Daughter of thieves, you must step back, or never find the thing you lack. Go down where the monster roams, or you will never return home."

Everyone was silent. This was one of the vaguest ones yet.  
Leo spoke up. " Well, son of fire is me, " he said. " Anna is the leader of the quest, and we need to have a Hermes kid, and an Athena demigod and we need to be fast. Also, where are we supposed to go, Chiron? " he look at the centaur expectantly.  
Chiron was grim.  
" My children," he said. " Things are stirring, things I have not seen in a millennia. "  
" Like what, Chiron? " Annabeth asked. " We already defeated Kronos! "  
Chiron, still grave, answered. " I'm afraid Kronos was just the tip of the iceberg." he said. " Gaia is rising, and if we don't stop it, our whole world will collapse."

* * *

Anna had chosen Leo, Sara, Maddy, and Conner for the quest. She knew that most of her 'questers', as Leo had dubbed them, were untrained, but she needed her friends.

Anna was sitting at the beach, trying to wrap her head around everything when Chiron trotted up.  
" Hello Chiron, " Anna said. " Is there anything you needed?"  
Chiron simply shook his head. " it is what you need, my dear child. " he told Anna. " come, walk with me."

the walked down the beach for a while until Chiron spoke again.  
" Do you have a weapon yet?" he asked, and Anna shook her head. She hadn't been to the weapon shed yet.

Chiron dug something out of his pocket. It was a skillfully crafted bronze hairpin. Anna gasped. It was beautiful. The pin was inlaid with bronze flowers, and it had accents of blue in it.  
Chiron twisted the biggest flower, and suddenly it sprang into a two and a half-foot long sword, honed to a deadly point at the end. It looked like something she would use.  
Chiron snapped her out of her daze. " Your father said to give this to his daughter, when the time came." Chiron said, staring at Anna. " I think it is that time now."  
Anna took it out of his hands and placed it in her own. It felt... right. She did a few experimental jabs and looked back at Chiron. " Thank you, Chiron. " Anna said. Chiron nodded. " Go child, prepare for your journey. " he said as Anna, somehow knowing what to do, twisted the flower and put the downsized sword in her hair. " It will be a difficult one indeed. " Anna nodded and ran down the surf, shouting " Leo! Leo! Look what I got!" Leo, apparently, had been spying the whole time. Chiron chuckled. " Ah, young love. "

* * *

**ERMAHGAD I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I got grounded not once, but TWICE, ( No electronics) for THREE WHOLE WEEKS. I hate authority. Anyway, can y'all review? I need help. I got NO FREAKING idea about which giant, that's gonna be the enemy, to use! HALP! review if you got a good idea! I fI use it, I'll put you in the story! Promise! Also, this be another long chappie, so yep. THIS IS ALL FOR YOU! Thank you so much for reading this crap. Y'ALL GET COOKIES for putting up with a crappy author. YAY!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) ****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**************- Jupiter**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys.

I am trying to write a story, and am getting no feedback.

I know, nobody reads authors notes, but please?

Until I get an idea, or a review with a monster who I can base the quest on, I don't think Ill be able to continue this. Honest.  
I really want to write this story, but is is proving difficult. After all, Im only 12. 12.  
So help me out. I need a monster/giant/titan that is

**a **not mentioned in any series, HoO, or PJatO. who is

**b **evil. duh

thanks for all your support.

- Jupiter


End file.
